Recuerdos del pasado
by AudreyPotter
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy dedicen hacer pública su relación y cuentan a sus padres que están juntos. Pero, con esto, consiguen despertar recuerdos que Draco y Hermione habían olvidado y que Ron desearía no conocer. Pequeño oneshot sobre la relación pública de sus hijos, algo que ellos nunca pudieron llegar a tener.


Rose Weasley mira por la ventana mientras entraban en la estación de King´s Cross. Sus padres deben de andar por ahí ya, esperando por ella y su hermano Hugo. Eso le hace ponerse demasiado nerviosa. Ya se está imaginando la escena, cuando les cuente a sus padres el notición que les tiene. Su padre, posiblemente, se atragantará con las palabras y entrará en estado de pre-shock y su madre le mirará como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Después su padre le preguntará su está bajo algún tipo de encantamiento y su madre se frotará las sienes, como hace siempre que no entiende algo. Mientras, su hermano se habrá escabullido a jugar con el viejo gato naranja de su madre, dejándola sola ante el peligro.

Pero tiene que hacerlo. Es hora de sincerarse y contar la verdad. Sus padres tienen que saberlo. Y tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? Ellos son Gryffindor, son tolerantes, ¿no?

No con los Malfoy. Eso Rose lo sabe de sobra. Aún recuerda el primer día en la estación de King´s Cross, cuando su padre le señaló a Scorpius Malfoy y le dijo que fuera mejor que él en todo. Bah. Enemistad hacia Draco Malfoy, en eso se resumía el sentimiento de su padre. Quizás conseguiría que su madre fuese más comprensiva. Quizá ella…

-Rose - le llama su primo, sacándola de sus pensamientos -. ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? Llevas casi todo el camino callada y mirando por la ventana, mordiéndote las uñas.

-Solo tengo ganas de llegar, Albus. Eso es todo.

El chico se encoge de hombros y continúa charlando con Lucía Vane, con la que parece querer algo más que amistad. Y la chica no se queda atrás, dedicándole una mirada llena de coqueteo. Rose los mira y reprime una risa. Albus en los seis años que llevan en Hogwarts ha estado con tantas chicas que se ha ganado uno de los primeros puestos en la escala de rompecorazones de Hogwarts, siendo su hermano mayor, James, el primero sin duda. A sus padres siempre les resultó curioso que los dos jóvenes Potter hubieran salido tan ligones, cuando su padre siempre había sido un chico tímido.

Al final el tren paró y todos comenzaron a bajar. Rose se estaba haciendo de rogar pero finalmente sale del compartimento. Delante de ella un grupo de chicos, que ella reconoce como Slytherin, charlan. Uno de ellos se gira y le sonríe seductoramente, mientras con la mano se echa su melena rubia hacia atrás y le guiña un ojo. Rose le devuelve una sonrisa cómplice y siguen caminando, a distancia.

Ese gesto le ha hecho recordar por qué vale la pena hablar con sus padres. Una vez que ellos lo sepan, todo el mundo podrá saberlo. Y al fin no tendrán que esconderse más.

Al bajar del tren localiza a su hermano que se ha reunido con sus primos. A lo lejos ve a sus tíos y al lado a sus padres. Cogiendo aire comienza a caminar, intentando poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola - saluda la chica a su familia.

-¡Rose! - exclama su madre, abrazándola -. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Y Hogwarts?

-Hermione - le interrumpe su padre -. Déjala respirar - dice sonriendo y haciendo a un lado a su esposa, abrazando él ahora a su hija.

Cuando su padre le deja libre, Rose les sonríe intentando esconder su nerviosismo y buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo cierto es que hay novedades respecto a Hogwarts… - empieza. Pero se interrumpe cuando Draco Malfoy, seguido por su esposa Astoria que abraza a Scorpius Malfoy, pasan por su lado. El padre de su compañero de curso le dedica una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de suficiencia y después saluda de forma educada a sus padres. Hermione le responde, correcta como siempre, mientras que su padre le hace un gesto con la cabeza, muy serio. Rose le responde con una tímida sonrisa, deseando que nadie, a parte del Malfoy, se percatara de ella.

Pero subestima a su madre.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Draco Malfoy, Rose?

-¿Qué? - pregunta Rose, ganando tiempo para encontrar una respuesta.

-Le has sonreído. ¿Lo conoces personalmente? - insistió su madre.

-No - mintió -. Solo era educada. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo un hambre atroz.

Pero lo cierto era que sí que lo conocía.

_En las vacaciones de Pascua del año pasado, Scorpius y ella se quedaron en Hogwarts, alegando que tenían mucho que estudiar. Fue la excusa perfecta para poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Un día que se habían escondido en un aula vacía del quinto piso para poder darse sus regalos de Navidad, el chico sacó el tema tabú._

_-¿Cuándo vas a contárselo a tu familia, Weasley?_

_-Scorpius, tengo nombre. No me llames por el apellido - le dijo, fingiendo estar enfadada. Aunque sabía que el chico lo hacía cariñosamente._

_-No te hagas la tonta…_

_-No lo sé, Scor - suspiró la pelirroja -. Sabes como es mi padre y lo que piensa de tu familia…_

_-Sí, sí, sí. "Draco Malfoy es un mago engreído y bicho elitista, al igual que toda su familia. Rose, mantente alejada de ellos y no tengas mayor interés en los Malfoy que en superar a su hijo en todo lo posible." - dijo, imitando al padre de la chica -. Venga, Rose. No creo que se lo tomen peor que los míos._

_En ese momento ambos recordaron el día de las navidades de ese mismo año en el que Scorpius había decidido hablarles a sus padres sobre la relación que mantenía con la mayor de los Weasley. Draco Malfoy, al principio, se había puesto hecho una furia pero gracias a la intervención de Astoria, que lo había calmado, terminó aceptando la relación entre ambos, con la única condición de no hacerla pública hasta que fuera algo realmente serio._

_-Creéme, es posible que se lo tome peor. No sé por qué, pero mi padre ODIA al tuyo. Creo que aún no ha madurado y sigue con su estupidez de diferencia de casas._

_-Bah, terminará aceptándolo, como los míos. Tienen que hacerlo, son nuestras vidas. Ellos ya vivieron y eligieron las suyas - dijo, haciendo una pausa y aclarándose la garganta. Eso significaba que iba a decir algo que a Rose no le iba a hacer especial gracia -. Por cierto, hablando de mis padres… Han insistido en que… te invite a cenar el viernes._

_Y así había sido como Rose conoció personalmente a los Malfoy, incluso a la abuela de Scorpius, Narcissa. La situación no pudo haber resultado más incómoda al principio. Pero la madre de Scorpius era realmente simpática y agradable con ella, por lo que la cena, finalmente, no fue tan horrible._

Después de eso, los padres de Scorpius aprobaron la relación con Rose, al entender que era una bruja con unas capacidades e inteligencia sorprendentes. La madre de éste llegó, incluso, a hacerle un regalo por su cumpleaños y le había ayudado a encubrir su relación hasta que Hermione y Ron se enteraran por manos de su hija.

Y ese día había llegado. Hoy, después de la cena, hablaría con sus padres.

Durante la cena no probó bocado apenas y cuando su madre, en el momento del postre, le preguntó qué ocurría, no pudo aguantar más.

-He empezado a salir con Scorpius Malfoy - dice de sopetón.

En otras circunstancias, la situación hubiera resultado cómica. Ver a su padre escupirle a Hugo todo el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y a su madre soltar el pastel con la boca totalmente abierta. Pero, en esas circunstancias, temió de tener que ingresar a sus padres en San Mungo.

Su padre fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Que has empezado a salir con Scorpius? ¿Con Scorpius Malfoy? - balbuceaba, repitiendo las palabras de su hija con un tono agudo.

-Bueno, en realidad hace tiempo que lo hago - empezó. Y ya no pudo parar -. Llevamos saliendo desde… desde principios de quinto curso. ¿Recordáis esa preciosa pulsera plateada que supuestamente había comprado con mis ahorros? Fue el regalo de Navidad de Scorpius. Y la colección de libros que "compré", su regalo de cumpleaños. En Navidad él se lo contó a sus padres y en vacaciones de Pascua, cuando no vine a casa, me invitaron a cenar a la Mansión Malfoy para conocerles. Su madre fue la que me regaló ese maravilloso vestido que estrené en mi cumpleaños. Ya veis. Los Malfoy me aceptan como novia de Scorpius. Y espero que vosotros también lo hagáis - terminó, poniendo una sonrisa suplicante.

Espera a que sus padres digan algo, pero le miran en silencio con la boca abierta. Hugo ha estado observando la situación, encogiéndose en su asiento con la esperanza de pasar inadvertido. Su padre intenta decir algo, pero no lo consigue. Finalmente se levanta, balbuceando algo parecido a "me voy a tumbar un rato", y desaparece por las escaleras.

Hugo aprovecha este momento para levantarse cuidadosamente de la mesa y desaparecer del comedor.

Rose y su madre se quedan solas en la sala, mirándose mutuamente, una en cada extremo de la mesa.

-¿Mamá? - dice, esperando que su madre salga del trance.

Y parece que funciona.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Rose, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-¿Qué? - se queja, horrorizada -. Es mi vida mamá, puedo estar con quien yo decida y…

-No, cariño. Me he expresado mal. No quería decir eso - empieza, tranquilizando a su hija -. Me refiera a… Por Merlín, Rose. ¿Lleváis juntos más de un año y no has sido capaz de contárnoslo hasta ahora? ¿Por qué? - pregunta, algo dolida.

-¿Por qué? Mira como se ha puesto papá. Por eso mismo no sabía cómo contároslo. Sé lo que pensáis de los Malfoy.

-Lo de tu padre es un caso aparte. La familia de tu padre siempre tuvo enemistad con Draco y su padre, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces… ¿lo apruebas?

Hermione le sonríe a su hija.

-Pues claro que lo apruebo. Y no te preocupes, yo hablaré con tu padre.

La chica se acerca a su madre y le abraza.

-Gracias, mamá. Eres maravillosa - le susurra.

Después, desaparece por las escaleras y se mete en su habitación. Quiere mandarle una carta a Scorpius lo antes posible contándoselo.

Hermione sube a reunirse con su marido, que está sentado en una esquina de la cama, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Ron…

-¿Cómo es posible, Mione? Nuestra hija y el hijo de Malfoy. Es… es…

-Es algo normal y aceptable, Ronald.

Ron le mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Tú lo apruebas?

-¡Por supuesto que lo apruebo! Dicen que el hijo de Draco es un chico maravilloso. ¡Y si está con nuestra hija, lo demuestra!

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso al no aprobarlo…

Entonces Hermione vuelve la vista al pasado, cuando ella tenía más o menos la misma edad que su hija. Había vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios. La mayoría de los estudiantes lo habían hecho, debido a que ninguno pudo terminar el curso el año pasado debido a la guerra y se vieron obligados a repetir. Ni Ron ni Harry lo hicieron, pero sí Malfoy.

_Éste, gracias a que ella y sus amigos declararon a su favor en el juicio Malfoy, se había librado de ir a Azkaban, como el resto de su familia. Pero aun así, todos lo veían como un traidor. Para los que habían apoyado a Voldemort, era un traidor a la sangre. Para el resto, era un traidor al mundo mágico en su totalidad. Estaba solo. Nadie quería su compañía. Y eso minó en el corazón de Hermione._

_Un día lo encontró, detrás de una estatua en el sexto piso, llorando desconsoladamente y dando golpes a la pared de piedra, con los nudillos ensangrentados._

_Hermione no lo dudó y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta la enfermería. Como la señora Pomfrey no estaba, le curó ella misma las heridas._

_-¿Por qué lo haces, Granger?_

_-Porque no hay necesidad de que te mutiles a ti mismo, Malfoy._

_-¿Qué más dará? Soy un traidor. Todo el mundo me ve así, como un ser despreciable - dijo, duramente._

_-Yo no._

_Draco, que tenía la vista puesta en las manos de Hermione, que sostenía la suya mientras le curaba los cortes y magulladuras, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la Gryffindor, mirándole fijamente._

_-Yo no creo que seas un ser despreciable, Malfoy. Has hecho cosas horribles, es cierto. Pero también se puede decir que me salvaste la vida una vez - dijo, mirándole fijamente y recordando ese día en la Mansión Malfoy cuando fingió no reconocerlos -. Para mí eres un chico asustado rodeado de seres despreciables que hacían cosas despreciables - señaló y le sonrió, tímidamente._

_En ese momento Draco se acercó a Hermione y pasó la mano sana por la nuca de esta, tirando de ella hacia sí y posando sus labios en los de la chica. Al principio fue frío, casi un experimento. Estaban quietos, con los labios cerrados, apretados uno contra el otro aguantando la respiración, esperando. Entonces Hermione relajó los hombros y soltó la mano de Draco, pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de este y acercándose a él. Él respondió pasándole la otra mano por la cintura. Sus bocas se fueron abriendo, poco a poco, y Draco metió la lengua en la boca de Hermione, buscando la suya. Y comenzaron a besarse más intensamente, mezclando un deseo contenido durante años, que ni ellos mismos conocían, con la rabia y la tristeza. Se aproximaban cada vez más, quedando sus cuerpos tan pegados como si fueran uno solo._

_Entonces se alejaron, como si se tratara de dos imanes que se repelían. Ambos respiraban fuerte y estaban rojos._

_-Yo… lo siento - dijo el rubio -. Se lo tuyo con el Weasley. No quería…_

_Pero Hermione le calló, besándole otra vez. No quería que le hablara de Ron, no quería que le hablara de nadie. Solo quería que le besara de nuevo._

_Estuvieron así durante casi todo el curso. Comenzó a ser la compañía de Draco, sentándose con él en las clases y ayudándole con los estudios. Eran la comidilla de todo el colegio, llegando incluso a oídos de Harry y Ron._

_Mantuvo a Ron engañado durante todos esos meses. En público solo eran dos viejos compañeros que habían olvidado sus diferencias, mientras que en privado la pasión se apoderaba de ellos._

_Pero cuando llegó mayo, Hermione no pudo seguir con eso. No quería seguir engañando a Ron y, aunque sentía algo por Draco (eso era innegable), algo entre ellos sería imposible siempre. Así que una tarde mientras paseaban por Hogsmeade como dos amigos cualquiera, le contó a Draco sus intenciones._

_Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con aquello, pero tenían que ser realistas: el curso, su vida en Hogwarts, acabaría en un mes y fuera, en la realidad, no había oportunidad para un Draco-Hermione._

_Con la excusa de los exámenes finales, dejaron de verse. Esa fue la última vez que hablaron. Después de eso, Hermione volvió a su vida con Ron y Draco empezó a salir con Astoria. No se vieron más hasta el primer día de escuela de Rose y Scorpius, casi 20 años después._

Hermione acabó contándoselo a Ron. Su alma de Gryffindor no le permitía mentir de esa manera a la persona que más quería en el planeta. Y Ron le perdonó después de unos meses.

Pero ahora que Scorpius y Rose estaban saliendo, Ron abrió esa vieja herida de nuevo. Y Hermione no podía permitírselo.

-Ron… eso es agua pasada. No puedes mezclar las dos cosas.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¿Qué pensaría Rose si supiera lo que pasó entre su madre y el que es su suegro? - le gritó.

La discusión duró toda la noche, pero finalmente la bruja logró convencer al pelirrojo de que ese pequeño "desliz" entre ella y Draco había quedado en el olvido hacía mucho más de dos décadas y que su hija no tenía por qué enterarse nunca.

Se fue a la cama un rato después que su marido. Se quedó mirando fotos y cartas viejas, cosas que tenía escondidas de Ron, cosas relacionadas con Draco Malfoy.

Muy lejos de esa casa, en Wilthsire, otro matrimonio se acuesta después de una cena de negocios. Después de cerciorarse de que su mujer duerme, Draco Malfoy le da un beso a una Astoria dormida en la frente y se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama. Entra en su despacho y saca de su cajón cerrado mágicamente una pequeña caja llena de cartas y fotos viejas.

Cuando su hijo le informó de su relación con una Weasley, Draco deseó que se tratara de cualquiera menos de la hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley. Pero cuando Astoria la invitó a cenar y la vio por primera vez, vio el vivo retrato de su madre, Hermione. Desde ese día, Draco abre esa caja y relee las cartas todas las noches, trasportándose a ese último curso en Hogwarts. Nunca se sintió tan feliz y completo como en ese año. Es feliz con Astoria, es cierto. Pero no tanto como lo fue con la hija de muggles. Todas las noches revive esos recuerdos, y todas las noches recuerda esas últimas palabras que le dijo ella, "no hay oportunidad para un Draco-Hermione", y las ahoga en whisky de fuego.

Al principio, esas palabras le atormentaron durante años. Después cada vez el dolor fue menos intenso, hasta quedar en un mal recuerdo. Hasta el punto que había conseguido que su historia hubiera quedado en una simple época borrosa. Además, quería a Astoria. Y le había dado un maravilloso hijo y heredero. ¿Podía pedir más? Se dijo, mientras se acostaba, enterrando de nuevo, como cada noche, el pasado donde tenía que estar: en lo más hondo.

Después de estar horas mirando en el pasado, Hermione se acostó, quedándose profundamente dormida abrazada a su marido, su presente.


End file.
